Time is On My Side
by Dede42
Summary: When two different men are kidnapped in Erie, Pennsylvania, one loses a kidney, and the other dies after losing his liver, the BAU are called in to investigate and they call on the Winchesters when it becomes apparent that they are going up against Doc Benton. Can they stop the mad doctor and get the Colt back before it's too late for Liz?
1. Chapter 1: STOLEN ORGANS?

Supernatural: Time Is On My Side

A/N: Hello and welcomed to the second-to-last story of this arch. So I got a complaint that there wasn't a lot of BAU in the one-shot, but that story was mainly about Bella. Any who, it's time to deal with a highly disturbed doctor who refuses to die.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: STOLEN ORGANS?**

" _Stolen waters are sweet, and bread eaten in secret is pleasant."_

 _Proverbs 9:17_

Erie, Pennsylvania  
Cristal Spa and Racquet Club – Members Only…

It was nighttime and two men, Thomas and Jules, were walking under the veranda of the health club and toward the parking lot.

"You up for a drink?" Thomas asked his friend, swinging his exercise bag a little.

Jules shook his head at the offer. "Nah, I can't, I gotta be up at the crack of dawn. Duty calls."

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "A boob job?"

"I wish!" Jules laughed. "Nah, some crabby old broad wants the works. I'll need a forklift to get it all back up."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "All that work to hack what, 15 minutes off their faces?"

"Staying young is a brutal business," Jules agreed.

They then did a fist bump, and went their separate ways. Jules walked to his car, and unlocked it with the key remote. Moving to the back, he popped the boot, and placed his bag inside, unzipped it and looked inside. Just then, there was a faint rustling sound from a nearby tree as a gloved hand parted the tree branches, and Jules looked around.

Seeing nothing, he went back to looking in his bag, unaware that someone was walking up behind him, the figure grabbed Jules, threw him into the boot of the car, and slammed it shut.

 _`"Hey, hey!"`_ Jules shouted, panicking.

Ignoring the shouts, the figure bent down, picked up Jules's discarded keys, walked around the car, and he got in.

 _`"Help! Help!"`_ Jules continued shouting, banging on the underside of the boot and was trying to get out. _`"Help! Help! Let me outta here! Help!"`_

* * *

Several nights later, Jules was now staggering down a hospital corridor with bare legs, and there was blood dripping onto the ground. He was holding his stomach, groaning and moaning, and his face was showing great pain.

Hearing the groans, a nurse saw him. "Sir?"

"Please," Jules gasped, his eyes wide with pain and fear.

"It's ok, sir," said the nurse, moving toward him and reaching for his hands. "Let me see what happened. Don't you worry, there's nothing I haven't seen."

Jules shook his head frantically, backing away a little. "No, no, no!"

The nurse moved closer and grabbed his hands that were still holding onto his stomach. "Let me see-"

" _Noooooo!_ " Jules screamed as his hands were removed. There was a squelching sound and a thud was heard. Jules continued moaning in pain as he collapsed, and the nurse, looking down in horror, began to scream, too.

* * *

Quantico, VA

FBI Headquarters, BAU section…

Derek Morgan was enjoying his morning coffee as he entered the bullpen and headed for his desk, waving to Emily Prentiss, who was already at her desk, and Spencer Reid, who was getting ready to do some physic magic, and he was about to sit down in his chair when JJ entered, her arms filled with all-too-familiar folders, which covered the light blue blouse she was wearing, along with a black skirt, and black high-heels.

' _Uh oh,'_ he thought, seeing the serious expression on her face. _'This isn't a good sign.'_

"Do we have a case, JJ?" Emily asked, having noticed the same thing.

"Yeah, and it's a bad one," JJ confirmed, heading for the conference room that they used when examining new cases they've been invited to help with.

"How bad?" Reid asked, immediately putting away everything he'd pulled out moments before.

"Pennsylvania."

The three federal agents sighed and stood to follow JJ, who was now alerting both Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi, and they were soon joined by Penelope Garcia, who was carrying her laptop under one arm, indicating just how serious this case was going to be.

"Erie, Pennsylvania," said JJ, using a remote to post the pictures of two men, one of them being Jules, "in the last two weeks, two men, Jules Pitt, a plastic surgeon, and Calvin Erickson, a visiting businessman, were both admitted into Hamot Medical Center, each with an organ missing. Calvin was found in the bathtub of a hotel room, surrounded by ice, and was missing a kidney. Dr. Pitt wasn't as lucky, according to the police reports, he came staggering into the hospital and shortly died several minutes later. The coroner discovered that his liver had been surgically removed with the same method that had been used on Calvin, whose own surgical site had been sewed up with silk thread and filled with maggots in order to prevent infection."

"Maggots? Eww," said Penelope, making a face.

"Is there anything else to connect the victims?" Hotch asked, passing around the photos, which Penelope promptly avoided looking at.

JJ nodded. "Yes, apparently, both men went missing for several days prior, and the medical examiner treating Mr. Erickson stated that no physicians that he knows of uses silk thread or even maggots since it went out of practice after the early 19th century."

"So, someone is stealing organs from physically fit men and has medical knowledge dating back from the early 19th century?" Emily asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, it might," Penelope spoke up, setting up her laptop and connecting it to the screen wirelessly. "When JJ informed me about this icky case, I ran a search nationwide to see if this has happen anywhere else and I've found over a hundred cases dating back as far as the 1880s involving both men _and_ women having this done to them." And on the screen appeared a lot of pictures, most of them old black/white versions.

"Whoa," Morgan muttered, sitting up in his chair. "Either this is some sick tradition or-"

"Or it's something supernatural," Rossi finished the thought. "When and where did the first cases occurred, Garcia?"

Penelope did some quick typing and some old manuscripts appeared on the screen. "The earliest were in Benton, New Hampshire, which is the home of the Doc Benton legend that happens to be connected to the cases."

"Doc Benton?" Hotch repeated, eyebrows raised.

"I've read up on that legend," Reid piped up. "I first saw the name in John Winchester's journal, and according to the entry, he encountered Doc Benton, who apparently found a way to live forever, and he was also suspected in some strange disappearances in London before he returned to his hometown."

"And what happen when John went head-to-head with the mysterious doctor?" Rossi asked.

"Well, he fought Benton, burned the remains of his latest victim with the hope that it would weaken him, stabbed him in the heart, and then cut him into pieces with a chainsaw," Reid quoted from memory.

"Well, clearly it didn't take," remarked Emily, grimacing. "It looks like he _literally_ pulled himself together and is on the hunt again."

"And we know who to call to help us," said Hotch, standing up. "JJ, you alert the Winchesters and let them know what's going on. Garcia, pack your bags, we'll need you on this one and also continue looking for Bella Talbot since we're running out of time with Liz's deal. We leave in twenty minutes." And he headed for the door, almost running into Kevin Lynch. "Kevin? What're you doing here?"

Kevin, who was clutching the bag he kept his laptop in, swallowed and glanced at Penelope, who flushed, having forgotten that she'd invited him to help. "Uh, Penelope t-told me about the case you're working on and about her looking for information on a woman named Bella T- sir, she told me everything about the Winchesters, the supernatural world, and I want to help."

Hotch sighed and faced Penelope, whose face had gone brick red with embarrassment. "Garcia-"

"I know that I shouldn't have told him, but I couldn't help it," Penelope cut in, standing up while the others sighed. "And with Kevin's help I can work twice as fast with both the search for Bella _and_ figuring out where the unsub is hiding."

Hotch glanced at Rossi, who shrugged, and he sighed again. "All right, Mr. Lynch can come with us this time, but we're going to have a serious talk about this later, Garcia." He then turned to Kevin, who was looking relieved. "Pack what you need, we leave for the airstrip in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Kevin responded, grinning and hurried off to get ready.

* * *

In an abandoned cabin located outside of New Orleans, the Winchesters were busy interrogating a demon named Merrick, who they managed to capture after interrogating another demon in Coeur D'Alene, Idaho, about the whereabouts of Lilith, who was holding Liz's contract.

Dean dumped a bucket of holy water on Merrick, who was strapped to a chair and trapped within a Devil's Trap.

"Stop!" the demon screamed, his body was soaking wet and there was steam rising up everywhere, plus his dark skin was turning red.

"You ready to talk?" Liz asked, facing Merrick.

"I don't know," Merrick cried. "I don't know _anything_!"

Liz didn't believe that for a second. "Oh, you hear that, Sam? Dean?" she said angrily. "He doesn't know anything."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I heard."

"I'm telling you the truth," the demon whimpered.

"Oh, you are?" Dean asked mockingly. "My god, then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you." He then poured holy water into Merrick's mouth and he shrieked in pain.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time…" Liz growled, stepping forward. "Where is _Lilith_ hiding?!"

"At your mother's," Merrick sneered. "Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over."

"I want a location," Liz threatened. "Or else…"

"Or what?" Merrick snapped. "You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Sister, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket."

Dean looked ready to attack the demon, but Liz held up a hand and nodded at Sam, who began reciting an exorcism.

"How does that feel?" Dean asked as Merrick began groaning in pain and an unseen wind began to pick up. "Does that feel good?"

"Go ahead," Merrick snarled, gasping in pain. "Send me back to hell… 'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you… with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet Elizabeth Winchester."

Sam stopped chanting and glanced at Liz, who face had gone stone cold. "Should I?"

Liz nodded. "Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else." And Sam continued the exorcism.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean came back inside after burying the body that the demon had been possessing and joined his grim-faced siblings in the main room.

"Bury the body?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks."

"Which doesn't help me in the slightest," Liz complained. "That's the fifth demon we've sent back to Hell and we're still no closer to finding Lilith and my contract _or_ any closer to finding both Bella and the Colt, which looks to be my only chance of not being turned into a chew toy for some Hellhound!"

"Don't worry, Liz," Sam said reassuringly. "We'll figure something out." Just then his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Hey, JJ, how's- what? Hold on, let me put you on speaker." And he clicked a button as both Dean and Liz gathered around. "Okay, we're on."

 _`"Hey, guys,"`_ said JJ. _`"I know that this probably isn't a good time, but we've got a case that has a_ serious _supernatural connection to it, and we need your help."`_

"What's the case?" Dean asked their father's journal in hand.

 _`"In the last two weeks, two men in Erie, Pennsylvania have been abducted and found later with a different organ removed surgically,"`_ JJ responded. _`"One is dead due to having his liver taken, and the other is alive and is being treated for his missing kidney, plus the surgical site was sealed up with silk thread and was filled with maggots to prevent infection."`_

"Yuck," Liz muttered while Dean flipped through the journal and found the entry, prompting him to groan. "Dean?"

"It's gotta be Doc Benton," Dean answered grimly. "You know that crazy doctor that dad fought and believed to have killed?"

Both Sam and Liz grimaced, remembering their dad talking about Doc Benton, who had somehow found a way to live forever by stealing organs and other parts from other people as replacements whenever something got worn out or ruined.

"Yeah, dad stabbed him in the heart and used a chainsaw on him," Sam recalled. "Very _Army of Darkness_ is the way he put it."

 _`"Well, it looks like Doc Benton managed to pull himself back together and we're heading there to help the police,"`_ JJ informed them, _`"and Hotch is hoping that you'll join us to help before this guy goes after anyone else."`_

Both Dean and Sam glanced at Liz, who nodded. "We'll meet you there, JJ," she said. "I might not have much time left, but I can still do my job as a hunter to save the lives of others."

 _`"That's great,"`_ JJ said. _`"Oh, and so you know, Garcia is still looking for Bela, and we're bringing both her and Kevin Lynch along. Apparently, she told him everything about you guys and what you do for a living."`_

"Kevin Lynch?" Dean repeated. "Isn't he that geek that the I.A. people had done an audit on Garcia's computers about six months ago?"

 _`"Yes, and both he and Garcia are currently dating,"`_ JJ reminded them. _`"So, unless you want her to get angry at you, Dean…"`_

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything with that relationship," Dean promised, making both Sam and Liz laugh. "Shut up."

JJ chuckled. _`"We'll see you all in a couple of hours then."`_

Sam clicked his phone shut. "Well, if we're going to get there in time to team up, we better head out."

"Yep, let's get rollin'."

* * *

Erie, Pennsylvania

Coroner's lab…

Early the next morning, the Winchesters met up with the BAU team, who then split up with JJ, Penelope, and Kevin heading for the police station to set up, Morgan, Emily and Sam went to talk with Calvin Erickson, and Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Dean, and Liz went to talk to the coroner about the state of Jules' corpse.

"As you can see," said the coroner, showing them the body, and both Dean and Liz had to resist the impulse to grimace, "the liver was removed. Surgically. By someone who _definitely_ knew his or her way around a scalpel."

Reid took a closer look without touching the body, examining the wound. "Yes, all of the cuts are neat and clean. Was there anything else on the body that could indicate where he was before reaching the hospital?"

The coroner shook his head. "Not that I could find and I went over every inch of this guy. Whoever did this was careful to not leave any trace evidence."

"Forensic countermeasures," Hotch remarked. "So, he knows how to cover his tracks. What about his clothes?"

"According to the police, they had the man's blood, some grease and oil that came from the trunk of his car, which was found two miles out of town with only the victim's prints, and only the victim's DNA," the coroner answered.

"Thank you for your time," said Rossi and they left the lab.

* * *

Once outside the lab, they compared notes.

"If this is Doc Benton, then he's being more careful about covering his tracks," Rossi commented. "But how could he recover from being cut up by a chainsaw?"

Both Dean and Liz shrugged. "We don't even know how he managed to live forever in the first place. It's a mystery that even our dad couldn't solve when he was alive."

"Well, let's hope the others can get more out of the survivor," said Hotch as they left for the police station.

* * *

"I told the cops all of this yesterday," Mr. Erickson complained. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It's just a couple of questions, sir," Morgan said reassuringly.

Mr. Erickson shook his head sourly. "Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired."

"We'll be out of here quick," Emily promised. "Don't you want to get the guy?"

"Will it get me back my kidney?" Mr. Erickson countered.

Sam decided to ignore that particular question. "So what's the last thing you remember?"

Mr. Erickson shrugged. "Feeding my meter," he answered. "He jumped me from behind…and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank god." He sighed, relieved. "And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery?" Morgan asked. "What the guy looked like, any details about the room?"

"Let me think about that," said Mr. Erickson. "Yeah…One thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!"

"Thank you for your time, sir," said Emily and they quickly left.

* * *

At the local police station, they compared notes and put what they'd found on the boards provided.

"Okay, Mr. Erickson was grabbed from the downtown area, and Dr. Pitts was grabbed from the parking lot of the local gym," Reid said, marking the two areas on a map with pushpins and drew a line between the two sights and the places where they'd ended up after having their respective organs removed. "So, it looks like his hunting ground is in this area."

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Morgan remarked, sipping his coffee and eying the large square. "Although we couldn't get much out of Mr. Erickson, it's obvious that Doc Benton would need an isolated place, a cabin, maybe, to perform the operations without being walked in on."

"Well, wherever that is, I'm not lookin' until I've eaten somethin'," Dean declared, unwrapping a burger he'd bought at a local fast food place.

Liz gave her twin an exasperated look. "I'm surprised that you can eat after everything we've seen so far today."

Sam, who was flipping through the journal, spoke up when he found what he was looking for. "According to what our dad wrote Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater."

"Why?" Dean asked while taking a big bite out of his burger.

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter," Sam responded and Dean almost choked while Liz, Penelope, JJ, and Emily all made "eww" faces, and Kevin looked ill along with Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan. "Lost your appetite yet?"

Dean glared at his little brother and then spoke to his burger. "Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you." And proceeded to eat his food, much to the others' surprise and mild disgust.

"Strong stomach," Kevin muttered. "So, what should we be looking for?"

"A cabin," Reid answered, after doing more coloring on the map with various colored markers. "Preferably a remote one."

"That will narrow the search area a fair bit," Hotch commented. "Garcia-"

"We're already on it," Penelope announced as both she and Kevin began typing away at the computers they'd brought for such a purpose.

* * *

That night, a guy was out jogging in one of the parks when he was abducted from behind, a white cloth shoved into his face.

* * *

A few hours later, he woke up in Doc Benton's cabin, strapped to an operating table. Doc Benton, wearing a mask over his stitched up face, entered with a scalpel. Bending over, he carved open the man's chest, ignoring his pleads, and proceeded to remove his heart.

"No please," the jogger pleaded over the pain. "No. No, _no!_ "

* * *

A/N: And I'm going to leave you with that gross visual burned into your brains, and believe me, after seeing this episode, I almost went vegetarian for a while. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MEETING RUFUS

Supernatural: Time Is On My Side

A/N: Here's the next chapter, folks, and I hope you're all enjoyed the first chapter and you didn't get too sick to your stomach. So, here is when we'll meet Rufus for the first time, and please submit reviews since I love to read what you think and they make my muses happy, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds._ I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: MEETING RUFUS**

" _Therefore thus will I do unto thee, O Israel:_ _and_ _because I will do this unto thee, prepare to meet thy God, O Israel."_

 _Amos 4:12_

The next morning bloomed with the BAU and the Winchesters examining the dumpsite that the latest victim had been left in with no shirt on and a missing heart.

"He must've been taken during the night," Rossi remarked grimly as the body was taken away. "I guess the doc needed a new heart."

"Well, that's gonna be the _last_ organ he'll take once we find him," Morgan vowed, getting nods from the others, and then answered his phone when it rang. "Hey, baby girl. What do you got?"

 _`"Well, Kevin's still looking at possible cabins that this creepy doctor might be hiding in,"`_ Penelope responded. _`"But it looks like I_ might _have a lead on Bella though."`_

"Let me put you on speaker," Morgan said, waving the others over as he pushed a button. "Okay, what'd you got on Bella?"

 _`"Good news, I was able to narrow down her hiding place to somewhere in Cannan, which is a town in_ _Essex County_ _, Vermont,"`_ Penelope reported. _`"And when I was searching the Scotland Yard database, I came across an old case dated ten years ago, but then someone using the spoof RT_JWBlue, yanked it before I could even touch it."`_ And it was obvious that this had her annoyed.

"Can you track this other hacker down, Garcia?" Hotch asked, frowning.

 _`"Oh, I already have, and he's in the same area as Bella, who looks to be using the name Mina Chandler,"`_ Penelope announced happily.

Dean frowned. "She's used that before. Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move isn't it?"

 _`"Yeah it is,"`_ Penelope agreed. _`"Ooh, I just got an email from Bobby, and he just informed me that the hacker that out-hack me is named Rufus Turner."`_

"Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?" Dean asked, earning an elbow in the side from Liz.

 _`"No, according to Bobby he was a hunter, but is now more of a hermit who does a little selling on the side, and he just got a call from a woman with a British accent wanting to buy some things,"`_ Penelope corrected. _`"Bobby hasn't spoken to him in fifteen years, but he's sure that Rufus can be trusted, and he recommends taking a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue."`_

"We'll stop by a liquor store on the way then," said Liz with determination on her face. "Thanks, Garcia."

 _`"You can thank me after I meet this guy face-to-face,"`_ Penelope countered. _`"Kevin can search for the right cabin, but I want to meet this Rufus guy personally and see what that case file has to do with Bella Talbot."`_

Liz raised her eyebrows at Hotch, who sighed. "All right, Rossi, you and Morgan go with Dean and Liz to pick up Garcia and anything else that they'll need, and go visit Rufus Turner; the rest of us will continue the search for Doc Benton."

"Wait a minute," Sam protested. "Dean, Liz, there's no way she still has the Colt! That was months ago! She probably sold it the second she got it."

"Well, then I'll kill her," said Dean. "Win-win. We're going!"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Why the hell not?" Liz asked, surprised that Sam was acting like this.

Sam sighed. "Liz, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you."

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?" Dean asked, sharing a confused look with Liz and the others. What was Sam getting at?

"Chasing immortality," Sam corrected. "Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, Liz, we can do it to you."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked, not liking where this was going. _'If Sam is thinking what I_ think _he's thinking, then this is bad news.'_

"You have to die before you go to hell, right?" Sam began earnestly. "So, if you can never die, then…"

"No!" Liz snapped, cutting in with an alarmed expression. "No _way_ , Sam, am I'm going to do what this manic has been doing to stay alive, _forget it_."

"But, Liz-" Sam started.

"No," Dean said curtly. "What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him."

Sam pouted. "I was just trying to help."

"You're not helping!" Dean shouted, moving away from Morgan when he stepped forward to intervene. "Whatever Benton is doin' to stay alive is costin' people their _lives_ , and I'm not about to have you or _anyone else_ do that to innocent people. Now, we're stickin' to the plan to find Lilith's hidin' place, and we're gonna gank the bitch once we get the Colt back from Bela, and _that's_ final."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Hotch stepped in.

"No, Sam, it's over. Dean, Liz, go with Rossi and Morgan."

"Sam, I don't want to go to hell," Liz told him gently, "but doin' what Doc Benton has been doin' all this time to stay alive isn't the answer." She then hugged Sam, who returned the hug. "Just stop him from killin' anyone else, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean turned to Hotch and spoke to him quietly. "Keep an eye on Sam, he agreed too easily."

Hotch nodded. "I will."

* * *

Canaan, Vermont…

After picking up Penelope and stopping by a local liquor store to pick up a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue whiskey, which wasn't cheap since it cost Rossi a fair penny, they drove basically nonstop until they reached a run-down looking cabin located just outside the city limits, and got out, fully aware of the security cameras that were connected to the nearby trees and the front porch of the cabin.

"Cautious, isn't he?" Rossi remarked as they stepped onto the porch and found a handwritten sign that said _`"No solicitors, this means you! No asking for donations. No selling ANYTHING!"`_

"Bobby _did_ say that this fellow is something of a loner," Penelope remarked, feeling slightly nervous.

Exchanging a look with Liz, Dean rang the buzzer, and then banged on the security door when there was no answer; they heard a noise and looked up to see a security camera moving to train on them.

 _`"What?"`_ a rough voice asked by way of a intercom.

"Hi, uh, Rufus?" Dean asked.

 _`"Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same,"`_ Rufus answered curtly. _`"What?"`_

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean said, clearing his throat. "This is my sister, Liz Winchester, and our friends David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia. We're friends of Bobby Singer's."

Rufus was silent for a moment. _`"So?"`_

"You called him this morning," Liz pointed out.

 _`"So?"`_ Rufus repeated.

Dean and Liz exchanged uneasy looks, wondering how they were going to get through to his guy. "Uh…" Dean tried to grin at the security camera "…you told Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you."

 _`"And so?"`_ Rufus asked.

"You know where she is?" Morgan asked.

 _`"Yeah,"`_ Rufus confirmed.

Both Dean and Liz were relieved. "Great. Could you tell us where we could find her?"

 _`"No,"`_ Rufus responded.

Dean sighed. "Course not," he muttered. "Look, Rufus, man…" he began.

Just then, Rufus opened the door, revealing himself to be a black man with graying black hair. "Look, let me point something out to you," he snapped. "You are knocking at my door, so _don't_ "Look, man" me. I'm not your man."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sir."

"All right, let me tell you a little story," Rufus continued. "See, once upon a time, Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end."

"And we're glad that you did, sir," Rossi said. "But if you could just tell us where she is that would be great."

Rufus frowned, eying them. "Dean and Liz Winchester, right?" he asked.

Both Dean and Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"Dean, Liz, do I _look_ like I'm here to help you?" Rufus asked. "Especially when you're working for a bunch of feds?" he added, pausing and looked twice at Penelope, who nervously smiled at him. "Although, you don't scream fed, pretty lady," he added, and Penelope flushed.

"Well, if you're not gonna help us," Liz said sadly, pulling out of a paper bag a blue bottle that caught the older hunter's eye instantly, "then I guess we don't have to share this here bottle of scotch, which I heard is considered to be _really_ good."

Rufus eyed the bottle, eyed the group, and started smiling. "Well, when you put it that," he said, stepping aside, "come on in then."

The group grinned and entered; they had him hooked, line, _and_ sinker.

* * *

Soon they were all seated at the table with glasses in front of them, and the bottle was already three quarters empty.

Dean gave a lopsided smile and held up his glass. "Bottoms up." They clicked the glasses and drank.

"You know," Rufus said smiling, "I don't even bother _drinking_ unless it's this stuff. Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you."

"I believe you," Penelope giggled. "I normally don't drink scotch."

Rufus chuckled. "Well, you've been missin' out, sweetheart."

"Hey, it's a nice change, you know," Dean agreed. "Most of my whiskey's from a plastic jug." And they laugh… well, Rossi smiled. "So, Bela was here because…?"

Rufus sighed. "She wanted to buy a couple of things, which is gonna take me some time to round up."

"Where is she now?" Liz asked.

Instead of answering, Rufus watched her closely. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Liz nodded. "Sure."

"You got three weeks left," Rufus stated, surprising her. "Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?"

"How do you know about that?" Morgan asked, suspiciously.

"Because I _know_ things," Rufus informed them, leaning forward. "I know _a lot_ of things about _a lot_ of people."

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Rufus nodded. "I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you. Lizzy," he stated.

Liz frowned. "What makes you so sure?"

Rufus sighed, sipping his drink. "'Cause that's the job, kid. Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road," he explained. "Folks like us… there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming."

"Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm what you've got to look forward to if you survive," Rufus told them. He smirked and raised his glass again. "But you won't."

Liz sighed and set her glass down. "Listen, Rufus, I _need_ the Colt, even if I just have to shoot the hellhounds, but I'm gonna _get_ Lilith, and I'm gonna _get_ out of my deal."

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Really?" and he seemed more interested.

" _Really_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid, Sam, and Kevin were busy with trying to figure out which cabin Doc Benton was hiding in, having just received a report that a twenty-year-old woman had gone missing barely an hour ago. While Reid was at the map, marking areas with different colored markers, Emily and JJ were going over paperwork, and Kevin was at the computers, typing away.

Hotch glanced at Sam, who was flipping through his father's journal and walked over to him, thinking back to what was said earlier that morning. "Sam, can we talk?"

Sam looked up from the journal and nodded. "Sure, Hotch." He stood, and followed him out of the room and into the hallway, which was devoid of cops for the moment. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sam, I know that you care about your sister," Hotch said seriously, "but what Doc Benton is doing to stay alive is wrong, and it's costing lives."

Sam sighed. "I know that, but I also don't want to loose my sister, and I'm just tryin' to find a way to buy her some more time, at least until we can find a way to kill Lilith since we don't have the Colt which is probably halfway around the world by now."

"I understand that, Sam," Hotch agreed. "But if providing more time for Liz means killing others for their organs or other parts, then that means crossing the line that hunters like you _aren't_ suppose to cross, and I won't let you cross that line _ever_."

Before Sam could protest, Kevin called them back into the room. _`"Guys! I think I got something!"`_

Hotch and Sam returned to the room and joined Emily, JJ, and Reid at the computer. "What do you got, Kevin?"

"Well, I went back over the report concerning the first victim, Dr. Pitt, and I noticed that they _never_ found his car, and I figured that Doc Benton must be using it to transport his victims to and from the cabin," Kevin explained, pulling up several satellite images. "So, I began a search for the car, and I found it here."

Reid looked closely at the image of a car parked next to a cabin that was located near a stream, and then hurried to the map, and promptly circled a single area. "Here, located near a stream in the national park. It hasn't been used in years due to a forest fire that blocked it and killed everyone in the area."

"Emily, you, and Sam are with me," Hotch instructed. "JJ, Reid, and Kevin, stay here and keep an eye out for signs that Doc Benton will be returning to the cabin if he isn't there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Back at Rufus's place, Rossi, Morgan, Penelope, Dean, and Liz were trying to get Bela's location out of Rufus, who was quite drunk by now.

"So, Bela…" Dean began.

"Hotel Canaan," Rufus answered. "Room 39. But watch your back," he advised.

"I think we can handle Bela," Morgan said confidently. "We've been profiling her for a while now."

Rufus raised his eyebrows, peering over the top of his glass. "Profiling, huh? And what does this here profile say about Bela? Seein' how you don't know much about her background."

"Profiling is a tool that allows us to enter the mind of the unsub, or unknown subject," Rossi explained, "and our profile indicates that Bela has an narcissist personality, believes that the world revolves around her, enjoys living the high life with no worry about how much money she has to spend, and suffers from the delusion that she can only depend on herself and doesn't let anyone in."

"Hmm, I know a few people who would also fit that profile," Rufus commented. "But trust me, there are _things_ that you don't know about her."

"And I'm _sure_ you know what those things are," Penelope piped up, leaning forward. "And I'm _also_ sure that those things are in a certain file that you swiped from Scotland Yard right before I could earlier."

Rufus grinned. "Ah, so _you_ were the other hacker that was tryin' to get to that file, too, huh?"

Penelope grinned. "Yep, and I found that file by using a photo of Bela's ear since she'd burned her fingerprints off years ago, obviously part of an attempt to recreate herself."

Rufus laughed and drained his glass. "Ooh, you _are_ good, sweetie." Grinning he got up, went to a nearby counter, where he grabbed a folder, and then handed it to Dean. "The _so-called_ Bela Talbot."

Dean took the folder and opened it to reveal the mug shot of a fourteen-year-old girl, who was clearly a younger version of Bela, and the others gathered to see what it was, and their eyes went wide.

"No way."

* * *

A/N: And now I'm going to leave you with another cliffy. Next week we'll delve a bit into Bella's real past, which you can read more about the one-shot: _No Time_. So, until next time. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: IMMORTALITY IS OVER-RATED

Supernatural: Time Is On My Side

A/N: Hello again and welcome back to the newest chapter. So, I do have one request and that when you start reading my stories, please start from the beginning of Season 1, and you can find the list on my profile page. I have reviews since they let me know what you think and they make my muses happy, but those who are overly critical need to rein in a little bit, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: "IMMORTALITY IS OVER-RATED"**

" _Behold, I say unto you, that there is no resurrection—or, I would say, in other words, that this mortal does not put on immortality, this corruption does not put on incorruption—until after the coming of Christ_ _."_

 _Alma 40:2_

That night, Hotch, Sam, Emily, several cops, and an ambulance parked in a small clearing, and they all got out and went over the plan one more time.

"Kevin reports that the unsub isn't at the cabin right now, but that doesn't mean that he won't come back," Hotch told them, tigthening the straps on his bullet-proof vest. "So, Sam, Emily, and I will head to the cabin to look around, hopefully finding the woman alive, and the rest of you will remain here to be a look out incase the unsub comes this way. Let's go."

And the trio headed out.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached the cabin and entered. Once inside, they spread out to search and Sam spotted a old-fashion, red leather journal and quickly pocketed it. Hotch found the door to the cellar and waved them over. They went down into the cellar, where they found a lot of items needed to perform operations, plus several pools of blood.

Sam heard a slight noise, peered through a set of ragged and bloody curtains, and he found the missing woman. Waving to the others, he moved closer and saw that she was strapped down an another the operating table, with her right arm stretched out beside her, covered in maggots.

"Oh God," Emily moaned, realizing that the woman was missing a patch of skin.

"Keep it together, Prentiss," Hotch instructed while radioing to the cops that they'd found the missing woman and were going to bring her out shortly. "Can you find a pulse, Sam?"

"I'll check." And Sam leaned in to place his fingers on the pulse point of her neck when she gasped and her eyes opened, making him jump.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay," Sam said reassuringly, nudging her mind as he and Hotch went to work on the straps while Emily kept watch. "We're with the FBI and we're here to help you. I'm here to help you. I'm gonna help you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He grabbed a cloth, removed the maggots, and wrapped it around her arm, sshhing her the whole time.

 _`"Guys,"`_ Kevin hissed into their earpieces, alarmed. _`"Doc Benton just pulled up next to the cabin and he's getting out of the car. Get out of there."`_

Just then, they heard the door open upstairs, and the woman started crying, unable to help herself. Hotch covered her mouth but Doc Benton heard and started down the stairs with a lamp to investigate. When he arrived, they were gone, and Doc Benton looked up to see a window had been forced opened.

' _Dammit,'_ he thought sourly as an exasperated expression crossed his mismatched and stitched-up face.

* * *

Stumbling into the clearing, Hotch and Sam handed the wailing woman over to the paramedics, who quickly got her into the waiting ambulance, which zoomed off moments later.

"What about the unsub?" one of the cops asked.

Hotch was about to answer when Doc Benton appeared out of nowhere, backhanded him in the face so that he fell to the ground, threw Emily into a nearby bush, and then grabbed Sam, slamming his head agianst the side of a nearby car several times before the cops began firing. Forcing him to release the tall man, Benton stagggered backward as Hotch and Emily added in their own firepower, forcing him to retreat when one of the bullets slammed into his right eye, destroying it.

"Let's get out of here," Emily suggested, helping a dazed Sam up.

"Let's," Hotch agreed, wiping blood from his mouth.

They all then piled back into the cars and zoomed out of there. After sevearl minutes, Doc Benton stepped out of the nearby bushes and scowled as he began prying bullets out of his body and clothes, thinking of just how many parts, not to mention his clothing, he was gonna have to replace now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hotel Canaan, Bela entered her hotel room and closed the door behind her when both Dean and Liz popped out of the shadows and pushed her back against the door, while Rossi and Morgan also stepped out of the shadows with their guns also drawn.

Dean laid his arm across her throat and pointed his gun at her face. "Where's the Colt?" he demanded.

"Dean, Elizabeth," Bela said calmly.

"No extra words," Liz snapped.

"It's long gone," Bela answered, "across the world by now."

"You're lying," Dean growled and grabbed her bag from her hand to look in it.

"I'll call the buyer," Bela offered. "Speak Farsi?" she gasped when Dean tossed the bag to Liz, who searched it, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him. "What the hell are you…?"

Instead of answering, Dean quickly frisked her, found her gun, and held it up to her. "Don't flatter yourself."

Tossing the bag onto a nearby chair, Liz used the point of her gun to snap on the room's lights, and then pointed it at her again. "Don't move. Morgan, cover her."

"With pleasure," Morgan said grimly, keeping his gun trained on Bela while Dean, Liz, and Rossi searched the room.

Bela rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't have it."

"Oh, yeah," Liz said sarcastically, "I'm _definitely_ gonna take your word for it."

Bela sighed and leaned against the door with her arms folded as the room was torn apart. "It's gone," she repeated. "Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually."

They finished searching the room, including the luggage, and returned to Bela, where Liz pointed her gun at the British woman's head.

This surprised Bela. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

Liz nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Bela didn't believe her. "You're not the cold-blooded type."

"You mean like you? That's true," Liz agreed. "See, I couldn't imagine _killing_ my parents."

This left Bela shocked, but she quickly recovered. "I don't know what you're talking…"

"Yes, you do," Dean cut in. "You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela… Oh, I'm sorry, _Abby_ …inheriting millions."

Bela gaped. "How did you even-?"

"Doesn't matter," Morgan told her.

Bela looked at the floor for a moment as painful memories resurfaced.

 _Young Abby was sitting on her bed, crying, as her father slowly walked into the room and turned to close the door, and she was terrified._

Bela forced the memories away and looked up with a smug expression. "They were _lovely_ people," she sneered. "And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you, Elizabeth."

Scowling, Liz pushed her roughly against the door with her arm across her throat. A strand of woven herbs was slightly dislodged from the ledge above the door but no one noticed. "You make me _sick_ ," she snarled.

Bela stared her in the eyes coolly. "Likewise."

Growling, Liz took a step back and again pointed her gun at her head. Smirking, Bela stared back, and then closed her eyes, clearly accepting her fate.

Just then Dean noticed the herbs hanging over the ledge, as did Morgan and Rossi. He put a hand on Liz's shoulder, getting her attention, and nodded to the herbs. Liz frowned when she saw them and then looked back at the British woman, considering what to do.

After waiting for several seconds, Bela opened her eyes as Liz lowered her gun. "You're not worth it," she said coldly.

Dean dragged her aside and they left. After several seconds, Bela lifted her hand, which now had a scrap of paper in it, and she looked at it, a motel receipt, _The Erie_. Going to her bag, she grabbed her phone.

"It worked," she reported. "They found me. No, Sam wasn't with them. But I know where they are." _'And I'll_ finally _finish this.'_

* * *

Back at the police station, Hotch and Reid were going over a plan with the local sheriff to head back to the cabin to capture Doc Benton before he could kill anyone else. Sam was at the table, going over the journal when the phone rang, and JJ pushed the speaker button when she recognized Liz's cell.

"Hey, Liz."

 _`"Hey, JJ,"`_ Liz responded and she didn't sound happy.

"Did you get the Colt?" Sam asked, looking from the journal as the sheriff left to gather the troops.

 _`"What do you think?"`_ Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed. "So, does that mean Bela is…" he began.

 _`"No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over, but I couldn't do it,"`_ Liz admitted, her voice now thick with emotion. _`"I'm_ really _screwed, Sammy."`_

 _`"Don't talk like that, Liz,"`_ Rossi scolded. _`"We're heading back to Rufus' place to pick up Garcia and we're on our way back."`_

 _`"Rossi, the Colt's gone,"`_ Liz pointed out, _`"and this time I'm_ really _screwed."`_

"Maybe not," Sam said. "Look, we found Benton's cabin."

 _`"You okay?"`_ Dean asked, alarmed. _`"Was he there?"`_

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

 _`"Did you kill him?"`_ Morgan asked.

"Not yet," Hotch informed him. "But we'll be heading back soon in order to either arrest him or kill him."

 _`"If this guy's immortal,_ can _he actually be killed?"`_ Rossi asked.

"We filled him with lead earlier and he was still moving," Emily responded.

"Don't know for sure," Sam admitted, " _but_ I found his lab book, and it has the formula."

 _`"What, the live-forever formula?"`_ Liz asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Liz sighed. _`"_ _Great, let me guess,"`_ she said sarcastically. _`"I got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?"`_

"No, that's the thing," Sam countered, excited. "It's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. Its just _science_ , Liz. Very, very _extremely weird_ science, but…"

 _`"Wait, wait, wait,"`_ Dean interrupted. _`"What are…what are you saying? You think…"`_

"Dean, Liz, I _think_ it might be doable," Sam confirmed. "I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I…I think this formula, I think it might be it. This could save you."

 _`"Okay, so, this formula…"`_ Liz began.

"Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet," Sam cut in. "There are still things that I don't get-"

One of the windows, making everyone in the room duck and scatter as Doc Benton dove in. He pounced on Sam and covered his mouth with a rag. Before anyone can react, he dragged a struggling Sam out of the building, taking John Winchester's journal, too.

 _`"Sam? Sammy_ _!"`_

* * *

When Rossi, Morgan, Dean, Liz, and Penelope reached the police station, two cops were cleaning up the broken glass from the floor, and two others were helping remove glass from Emily and JJ's hair. Hotch was talking with the sheriff again, Reid was sitting on a chair, clearly shaken, and Kevin was looking shell-shocked.

"What happen here? Hotch?" Morgan asked, staring at the mess while Penelope went over to Kevin, who promptly stood and hugged her while Rossi check on Reid, and both Dean and Liz were looking on the verge of bolting back out to rescue their brother.

"It was Doc Benton," Hotch answered grimly. "He came out of nowhere and grabbed both Sam and John's journal before we could react."

"Wait, he _took_ our dad's journal?" Liz asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hotch confirmed. "As to why, I don't know, but it's likely that he'll probably be going back to the cabin."

"Then _that's_ where we have to go," Dean declared. "'cause that monster _isn't_ going to harm Sam or _anyone else_."

"Oh, we're gonna get him all right," Emily agreed. "And we got a plan."

* * *

When Sam regained consciousness, it was in time for Doc Benton taped his eyes open after strapping him to one of the operating tables, and he didn't like the emotions he was sensing from the pysho doctor.

"You can relax," Doc Benton told him, patting his shoulder. "It's all gonna be okay. Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about, Sammy," he added, surprising the younger man as he turned away, picked up a old-fashion metal ice cream scoop, and began sterilizing it with a flame torch. "Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive? Very, _very_ high."

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked, alarmed and struggling against the straps, but it was pretty obvious that the chloroform was currently inhibiting his hulk strength.

"Oh…I know," Doc Benton answered vaguely. "You think I'm some kind of _monster_ , don't you?" he snapped and Sam winced. "Well, I got to tell you, I have never done _one thing_ that I did not have to do," he lectured and then sighed. "This whole eternal-life thing is very high-maintenance. If something goes bad, like my eyes here…" he gestured to the right eyehole "you got to replace them. And sometimes things get damaged, like when your father cut out my heart and used that chainsaw on me." He tsked. "Now, that…that was _very_ inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal." And he picked up the journal, which was opened to the pages describing John's encounter with him. "Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it?" he joked, setting it down and then bent over Sam. "Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started."

Sam gasped as Doc Benton brought his scoop close to his eye – when six shots rang out, shooting him from behind. Pausing, he turned and saw both Dean and Liz standing behind him with their guns raised, and he also noted that Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Emily, and several cops had also entered the room and they had him surrounded.

"Doc Benton," Hotch said, "you're under arrest. Put down the instrument and put your hands in the air."

Doc Benton chuckled. "Do you _honestly_ think that any jail cell will _hold_ me? Or that I'll _actually_ stand trail since I don't even _exist_ in your system?"

"Oh, we'll make it work somehow," Morgan told him, "now put down the scoop and put your hands in the air or else."

"Or else _what_?" Doc Benton sneered. "You'll shoot me/?" he then faced the twins. "Shoot all you want then." He then moved toward them, and they both fired again. Ignoring the orders to stop, he threw Dean into the nearest wall and then grabbed Liz by the throat, and lifted her into the air, choking her.

Recovering quickly, Dean ran forward and plunged a knife into the man's chest.

Doc Benton stared at it for a moment, and then laughed. "A _knife_?" he scoffed, looking at Dean while retaining his grip on Liz. "What part of immortality do you _not_ understand? Pity about the heart, though," he remarked sadly. "It was a brand-new one."

Dean smirked. "Good. It should be pumping nice and strong…" and he held up a bottle of chloroform. "Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

Doc Benton gaped, his eyes going while as his whole body began going numb. He lost his grip on Liz, who collapsed onto the floor, coughing, and with a groan, he also collapsed into an unconscious heap.

"You all right, Liz?" Dean asked, helping her up while Hotch and Rossi went to free Sam from the table, and Morgan and the cops kept their guns trained on Doc Benton, just in case.

"I'm fine," Liz groaned, gingerly rubbing her throat. "Ouch, he's pretty strong for an immortal jerk."

"No kiddin'," Sam agreed, removing the tape from his face once he was freed of the straps. "And that he kept gettin' the drop on us, too."

"What do we do with him, sir?" one of the cops asked Hotch.

Hotch look down at the unconsscious man and considered their options. Unfortuantely Doc Benton had been right that getting him to trial was unlikely, and even he wasn't sure if a jail could hold the immortal man. "Any suggestions, Dean?" he finally asked.

Dean smirked. "Oh, I've got an idea."

* * *

With a groan, Doc Benton came to and found himself strapped to his own operating table with the Winchesters standing over him and the four feds standing nearby, while the cops were gone, having been assured that something would be worked out and they woudn't have to deal with the undead doctor ever again.

"Oh, hiya, Doc," Dean said cheerfully. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y."

Doc Benton looked at them all and then fixed his one good eye on Liz. "Please."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Please what?" she asked. "You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up."

"No, you don't understand," Doc Benton protested. "I can _help_ you. I know what you need."

"You don't know _what_ I need," Liz snapped.

Dean picked up one of the scalpels and fingered it thoughtfully. "We might have to cut him up into little bits," he remarked. "You know, this immortality thing is a _bitch_."

Doc Benton gave Liz a pleading looking, ignoring Dean's threat. "I can read the formula for you," he explained. "You know…immortality…Forever young, never die."

"Don't say _anything_ , Sam," Liz ordered her little brother, who'd been about to open his mouth to speak. "I don't _want_ immortality, not if the cost is killing other people for their parts, and looking like you as a result," she added to Benton. "Immortality is overrated if even _one_ person has to die, and that's something that I learned from _Doctor Who_."

"Liz, we just need _more time_ ," Sam pleaded. "That's all I'm askin', sis. Just so we have more time to get you out of your deal."

"No," Liz snapped. "I rather _face_ those hellhounds head on then turn into this _monster_."

"I'm not a monster," Benton protested, "and I _can_ help you."

"Shut up," Dean ordered, covered a rag with more chloroform and placed it over Doc Benton's mouth, making the insane man fall unconscious again. "This discussion is _over_ , Sam. Now, we're gonna take care of him. You can help us or not. It's up to you."

Sam stared at his siblings, hurt that they were refusing the immortality option, glanced at the feds, and then sighed, defeated.

* * *

This time, when Doc Benton woke up, he found himself lying in some kind of container. Pulling a packet of matches out of his leather aproan, he lit one and discovered the container was _actually_ an old refrigerator, and he pushed against the lid, but he couldn't get it to open more then a inch.

"Don't do this!" he shouted, scared when he realized what was going to happen to him. "Please don't! I can help! I can!"

* * *

Standing above the hole that the refrigerator was lying in, Liz tossed the red journal on top of it, and she, her brothers, and the feds listened to Doc Benton's pleads, which were falling on, mostly, deaf ears.

 _`"_ _No! No! Don't! Stop it! I can help you! No_ _!"`_

"Enjoy forever in there, Doc," Dean said as they all began shoveling dirt into the hole.

 _`"Let me out! I can save you! No. Don't_ _!"`_

* * *

A/N: For those of you not familiar with _Doctor Who_ , I was referencing the classic episode _The Five Doctors._ In that episode, the Lord President of Gallifrey wanted to be immortal, but the means to obtain immortality was located in the Death Zone, which is a deadly place, and he forced the 5th Doctor and three of his past selves, one of them was stuck in the Time Vortex, to gain access to the tower in the center of the Death Zone. Time Lords aren't immortal, and there's a reason why, so watch that episode to understand it better. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: GOODBYE, BELA

Supernatural: Time Is On My Side

A/N: Hey, so normally I would be posting this tomorrow, but I have work in the morning, and since I don't know what time it'll be when I get home, I'm posting this tonight instead. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: "GOODBYE, BELA"**

" _A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 3:6_

Later that same night at _The Erie_ motel, Bela slowly walked down the hallway and picked the lock on a door. She removed a gun from her jacket and quietly entered the room, where she raised the gun and put two bullets each into the three bodies lying under the covers on each bed and then moved closer, turning on a bedside lamp, where a clock beside the lamp showed it was 11:56 pm.

Setting her gun down, Bela pulled back the covers on the nearest bed and found a sex doll slowly deflating. Confused, she turned checked the other bed, finding two more deflating sex dolls. _'What in the-?'_

Just then, the phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

 _`"Hiya Bela,"`_ said Dean. _`"Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt, and so we decided to move to a different motel."`_

"You don't understand-" Bela began, sitting down on the nearest bed.

 _`"Oh I'm pretty sure we understand perfectly,"`_ Liz cut in, revealing that they were on speaker. _`"See Dean noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what we did? We went back and took another look at your folk's obit. They died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them a demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you Bela. And it's come due."`_

 _`"And we know_ why _,"`_ said Rossi. _`"When you were twelve years old, you reported to your teachers_ repeatedly _that your father was sexually abusing you, but each time, your parents managed to convince the teachers that you were the one lying instead, and this went on for two years."`_

 _`"And then when you were fourteen years old,"`_ Morgan joined in, _`"you were probably home alone one day, wishing that your parents would stop hurting you when a small girl appears, most likely out of thin air, and seems perfectly normal."`_

 _`"She talks about your parents, about what they're doing to you,"`_ said Reid, _`"and she offers you a chance to be rid of them forever. At first you're unsure, until she mentions that you wouldn't have to pay for the deal for ten years, and at that time ten years seemed like a_ really _long time."`_

 _`"So you agree to the deal,"`_ Hotch said, _`"and the girl's eyes most likely glowed red right before she kissed you on the lips, sealing the deal. your parents die and four years later, you get all of the family fortune, giving you a chance to start your life over."`_

Bela swallowed, unable to say anything as the memories returned.

* * *

 _Abigail sat on the swing, slowly rocking and forth, and she wept; her parents were out to attend to some business, and the urge to run away was great, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good since she'd already tried once before and it hadn't ended well._

' _They're my_ parents _,' she thought sourly, 'they_ shouldn't _be doing this to me.'_

" _They're horrible, aren't they?" a girl's voice asked, and Abby looked up, surprised to see a small, blonde-haired girl sit down in the swing next to her. "Your parents shouldn't be allowed to get away with something like this," she added thoughtfully._

 _Abby nodded and looked away. "They_ shouldn't _, but they have been for_ two years _, and they won't stop. Not_ ever _."_

" _I bet you wish that they were dead," the little girl said slyly and Abby looked back at her, startled. "I_ _can take care of them for you," she added. "And it won't even cost you anything…for_ ten whole years _."_

" _You would do that for me?" Abby asked._

 _The little girl nodded. "Of course…once they're dead, you'll get the_ entire _family fortune all to yourself, and you'll be freed of them_ forever _."_

 _Abby didn't know what to say, this was a dream come true, and so what if she didn't have to pay for ten years, it was worth it. "Okay," she answered. "Kill them, please."_

" _Ok," the little girl agreed and her eyes flashed red as she planted a kiss on Abby's mouth, surprising her. "See you in ten years, honey." And she disappeared._

* * *

Bela sniffed as the memory faded. "Yes, it's coming due."

 _`"Is that why you stole the Colt, huh?"`_ Dean asked. _`"Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for you soul?"`_

Bela nodded, weeping. "Yes."

 _`"But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough I'm guessing,"`_ Liz said curtly.

"They changed the deal," Bela confirmed. "They wanted me to kill Sam."

 _`"Really! Wow, Demons untrustworthy. Shocker,"`_ Dean said sarcastically. _`"That's kind of a tight deadline too, what time is it? Well, look at that, almost midnight."`_

Bela glanced at the clock as it flipped to 11:58. "Dean listen, I need help," she pleaded, crying.

 _`"Sweetheart we are_ weeks _past help."`_

"I know I don't deserve it," Bela admitted.

 _`"You know what you're right you don't,"`_ Dean agreed angrily. _`"But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you."`_

Bela nodded. "I know and saved both Elizabeth and yourself. I know about your deal, Dean."

 _`"What're you talkin' about?"`_ Liz asked. _`"I'm the only one who made that deal, not Dean."`_

"That's what the Demon that holds my deal told me," Bela explained. "S-she _told_ me that before Azazel died that he made sure that Dean's name would be placed on your contract, to _ensure_ that he also ended up in hell when the year was up."

 _`"You mean Lilith, don't you,"`_ Emily said.

"Yes," Bela confirmed. "She told me that she holds _all_ of the important contracts, and that she's following some _important_ orders that Azazel left behind to make sure that both Dean and Elizabeth end up in hell when the year is over."

 _`"This can't help you, Bela, not now,"`_ Hotch told her. _`"Why you telling us this?"`_

Bela swallowed again. "Because just maybe you all can kill the bitch."

 _`"I'll see you in hell,"`_ Dean snarled and then he hung up the phone.

Bela sat on the bed, listening to the dial tone. After a moment, she hung up and took a deep breath just as the clock clicked over to midnight. A deep howling started in the distance, and then closer vicious growls began.

' _Oh God,'_ she thought, standing up and faced the window, spotting the hellhounds instantly as they ran toward the motel. _'Goodbye everyone.'_ And she closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come as the window shattered with the first hellhound bursting in.

* * *

Sam watched his siblings, who were sitting on one of the beds, stunned by what Bela had told them, and even though none of them wanted to believe it, they _knew_ it was most likely true.

Both Dean and Liz were _screwed_.

"Would Azazel _really_ put Dean's name on that contract?" Morgan asked, worried. He recalled the few times he'd crossed paths with the late yellow-eyed demon last year, and how determined he was to get what he wanted.

"Unfortunately, it's very likely," said Hotch, not thrilled either by the news. "Azazel made it clear that he wanted Dean's soul down in hell just like John's soul in order to start opening the Seals…whatever that means."

"So what do we do?" Liz asked, scared and upset that despite her best efforts to protect her brothers, that Dean was going to be attacked by the hellhounds in three weeks, too. "We _don't_ have the Colt, and we're _running_ out of time."

No one knew how to answer that question at all, and if they didn't find a solution soon, both Dean and Liz were going to take one-way tickets down to hell, and _nothing_ was going to stop those hellhounds either.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up this story, see you all for the next one next week. R&R everyone!


End file.
